Battle of Los Angeles
Attack, Nasty, Giant, Eternal, Land, Enchanted, Sector, The Battle of Los Angeles also known as Operation A.N.G.E.L.E.S marked the first battle in the entire Kid War to be set entirely in a city, rather than on some distant battlefield as it once was set during the early years since 1992. It was set to be one of the worst Kid Titans of Demoral disasters to have ever struck During the Kid War in the fall of 96. Number 99 discovered the Kids Down the Block Organization in the Early fall of 1996 and ordered an attack, thinking that they are allies with the Kids Next Door or far worst the adults. The Kid Titans of Demoral attacked the City of Los Angeles which lead to the first major street to street battle in the whole war. The Kids Down the Block was being pushed back all the way from the Downtown area towards the docks and were at the point of being annihilated until the Kids Next Door later arrived with a very powerful forces that it was so strong that the advancing KTD forces were forced to turn around. The Outcome Curiosity Number 99 discovered the Kids Down the Block Organization in the Early fall of 1996, and was in a complete state of Curiosity with many questions that needed to be answered if they were allies of the Kids Next Door Organization or if their Neutral. On November 14th Studying, and research for the Mysterious Organization began. But after many Weeks of Research nothing came up getting the Kid Titans of Demoral even more intrigued on the where about of the new organization. Attack The Day after Christmas on December 29th 1996 Numbuh 99 Amassed The Kid Titans of Demroal Forces In New York, South Carolina, and Europe giving them strict orders to strike the Kids Down the Block K-Zone of Los Angeles California. Many of The Organizations were airlifted by a Titan Demoral Class S.u.b.m.a.r.i.n.e. C.a.r.r.i.e.r. That was newly developed for the entire war and was going to be tested In battle Itself to see if It can be used for the rest of the war as well. Major Progression End of the KDB In Sight Kids Next Door Arrive Titans Withdraw Aftermath While the Kids Next Door Air units were dealing with the retreating Kid Titans of Demoral forces as they escape from the area and back aboard their new prototype S.u.b.m.a.r.i.n.e Carrier in order to escape back to New York City. The Kids Next Door signed a treaty in order for them to leave peacefully without fighting their way out. 4 Days later the Kids Down the Block repopulated and continued to remain neutral until the end of the Kids War when the Kid Titans of Demoral Crumbled in 2002. ''Trivia *''The Battle of Los Angeles was the first and Only Battle to take Place on the United State's Western Coastal City... *''The Battle of Los Angeles would be the first Battle to be led by New and Improved Titan Leader Numbuh 99, after Numbuh 45 stepped down, due to Illness...'' *''In the conclusion of the Battle, the Kids Down The Block, still remained active, even after the Titans attacked, they would remain active until 2003...'' *''Numbuh 41 was captured by the Kids Next Door in the conclusion of the Battle, it was unknown on why he surrendered, even without trying to resists, it is strongly possible that Numbuh 41 may have purposely allowed himself to fall into KND hands in hopes of getting away from the Titans, but this was never confirmed...'' *''Los Angeles would mark the first major Battle in Child warfare history, to take place in a Metropolitan City...'' *''The Kids Next Door, had managed to find out about the Kids Down the Block, being attacked by a small KDB checkpoint that was located on the suburbs of the city, at the time...'' Category:Battles Category:The K-Civil War Category:1996 Category:Canon Events Category:Kid War Engagements